


pack it up

by Anonymous



Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Nesting, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Scenting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade throughout his life presenting as an Alpha and becoming the pack leader of his family.(I have to iterate this enough, there is NO shipping)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202765
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239
Collections: Anonymous





	pack it up

**Author's Note:**

> I love ABO aus so much but not the sexualization of it! Most likely gonna put this on anon because I'm kinda nervous about the response. This is purely found family!

For the longest time their pack was two.

He was told countless times about how the angel found him as a baby Piglin in the Nether surrounded by the corpses of his Piglin brethren with not a scratch on him. Despite the visceral story it was always told with the same loving voice as his father held him close or tucked him in for bed at night. 

It didn't take long for him to know what packs were despite only having Phil in his life. He loved the scent of vanilla that always sifted through the house even when the two weren't baking cakes. His nose was better than most, and he learned the differences of his father's smell as his mood changed.

When he was happy the smell was almost overbearing sweet like vanilla frosting. It made him laugh and push lightly away when Phil would give him a big hug after the little Piglin did something that had made the man proud. When the man was hurt it smelled like when they left a cake in the oven for too long, sugar burning slightly. He remembers the first time he smelt that smell, alarm bells going through his head as he rushed over to his father who had an arrow from a skeleton in his leg.

He had reassured Techno despite chat chanting at him to protect and avenge his father, but his dad was strong and simply went inside and took the arrow out and cleaned the wound. He never wanted to smell that burnt smell again if he could help it.

One day when the two were fishing he asked Phil what he smelt like. The man had laughed.

"You haven't presented yet mate. You won't have to worry about that for a long time.", The man had said with a smile as he steadied his rod. Techno frowned at the answer.

"That's no fair..", He had grumbled as he put a hoof onto his chin. The man laughed again fondly.

"Well- For now you smell like me.", Phil had said and Techno's eyes widened at that.

"Really?", He asked with his voice rising slightly in excitement. The man nodded.

"Yup! It means your part of my pack."

"Pack?", Techno asked.

"Yeah. It means we're family.", Phil said and Techno smiled. He didn't mind smelling like vanilla. He liked their pack.

That night when they're in Phil's nest and the man snores on his side, Techno smiles and hopes his scent is as good as his dad's.

* * *

He presents on his sixteenth birthday.

He's in the middle of practicing with his sword on the test dummy Phil had constructed for him outside, waiting for the sun to go down so he can go out and maybe sneak killing some mobs while the Omega didn't notice. He notices an unfamiliar smell in the air and stops and sniffs.

He frowns at the scent and scans the area. It smelt strongly of freshly chopped wood, and he knows Phil is inside to be chopping down trees. He walks over to the house, opening the door and taking off his boots before walking in. 

"Dad?", He asks and frowns at how Phil's usual vanilla scent is shadowed by the new scent. He goes into the kitchen and Phil jumps before he can get one foot in, spinning around with narrowed eyes and wings slightly spread out like he was about to lunge. He stops and blinks when he sees Techno, and before Techno can question what on Earth was wrong his father laughs and smiles brightly.

"Oh my gods- Techno-", He says between laughs. And oh no- Were those tears? "Techno you- Jesus christ I thought you were chopping wood mate I can't believe this-"

"What?..", Techno asks which only makes the man laugh more, hiccuping slightly at the end.

"Tech! You presented!", Phil says and Techno is taken aback.

"So that's?..I smell like that?", He asks and he sniffs himself which makes Phil laugh more.

"Yes you oaf! You're an Alpha!", Phil says with a laugh as he hugs his son. Techno blinks before hugging the shorter man in his arms, humming and resting his chin atop of the man's head. 

"Knew it.", He says smugly.

"Oh my gods-", Phil says exasperated but laughs again. When they pull apart Techno is almost winded by how Phil's scent has changed. It's like his scent had clung to the man and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in that. Shit. He was being a stereotypical Alpha wasn't he? He grinned.

"Guess I'm pack leader now.", He says and laughs at the expected "Oh fuck off-" from his father.

Things don't change much after that. If Techno likes his scent around the house or on his family he doesn't say. He still likes the smell of vanilla better though.

* * *

Phil cries once Techno announces he's leaving shortly after he turns eighteen. Of course the man does. It almost hurts Techno enough to stay, not wanting to see anyone in his pack hurt, but he stands his ground. He wanted to explore the world and fight battles that he couldn't in this small town. It tore him having to leave his father alone to do that, but he knew he'd be back, and Phil was more than strong enough on his own. The Omega had protected the both of them on his own for years after all.

"Don't do anything stupid- I know you're a god and all and could handle your own but- Come home alright?", Phil had said with a smile as he wiped away a tear. Techno huffed.

"Of course- I can't leave you here alone old man.", Techno says which causes his dad to laugh a bit.

"Phil. Before I go..", Techno says and almost backs away from his words but he pushes through, not wanting to go back. "Can I scent you?"

Phil blinks surprised before he grins. "Don't even have to ask mate."

Techno almost sighs from relief before he leans down, putting a hoof on the back of the blonde man's head before he rubs his face and cheek onto the man's neck. He feels the way Phil purrs slightly and smiles, carefully scenting him until he could barely smell the vanilla under the wood. He knows its overbearing, but he wanted it to last days after he's away. He leans his forehead down against Phil's and the man laughs a bit.

"Alright- Now you, you shit.", Phil says and he stands on the tip of his toes, and Techno leans down a bit more, letting the smell of vanilla wash over him and humming. When the man pulls away he places a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I'm proud of you son."

"I haven't done anything yet-"

"You're kind and honest and so brave. I'll always be here when you need to come back home.", He says and Techno smiles.

"I know dad.", He says. He waves goodbye as he climbs onto his trusty horse, the smell of vanilla following him all the way through his journey.

* * *

When Techno came back he could scarcely smell his own scent in the house. No, instead he smelled the familiar vanilla and the overbearing smell of the ocean water salty in the air. He narrows his eyes at the Beta's smell.

"Oi- Who are you big man?", He hears a voice and he has to look down to see the child addressing him. He was young, much to young to have his own scent which was obvious from the way sea water and vanilla clung to him. It made Techno more confused. The child was scented by Phil himself.

"I should be asking you kid.", He says and the kid's chest puffs up slightly as he stands straighter. Techno almost laughs.

"Tommy-", Another voice says. It was the Beta. The man had curly brown hair covered by a beanie. His round glasses slipped to the top of his nose as he gaped slightly. "It's you! You're Phil's son!"

"That I am.", Techno says dryly despite the confusion. This man had vanilla on him too. He shakes his head. "Where is he?"

"Out with the bees I suppose.", The man says. He had to he seventeen at most. 

"You're the Technoblade?!", The child in front of him suddenly all but yelled.

"Look- I don't know who you two are, but-", Techno started but stopped with the sound of the door opening. He turns around at the gasp.

"Tech..", His father says, his blue eyes wide and a smile slowly growing on his face. The man suddenly rushes forwards, enveloping him in a hug with both arms and wings and Techno gladly hugs the man back. Had he always been this short?

"Fuck- You've grown so much-", Phil says with a laugh as he pulls back. "It's been fucking years Techno- Two of em-"

"I wrote every month.", Techno says in earnest and Phil shakes his head.

"Nothing beats having you here at home again. I couldn't even write back with the way you were constantly on the move.", He says with a smile. Techno snorts, burying his face atop of the blonde hair without meaning to. Phil just laughs slightly, patting Techno on the shoulder.

"Ahem.", A voice calls to their attention and Phil pulls back, laughing slightly.

"Shit! I almost forgot! Techno these are your brothers-", Phil says which causes Techno to frown slightly.

"Brothers?"

"Wilbur and Tommy.", Phil says as he gestures to each of the boys. "This is Techno-"

"Finally an introduction-", The young boy, Tommy says, but is smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you-", Wilbur says with a shrug but the way he crosses his arms tells Techno the sentiment might be otherwise.

"Likewise.", Techno said dryly.

Phil laughs nervously.

* * *

Things had changed tremendously since he was gone.

Phil had found the two boys on the streets a month after Techno left, not bearing to leave them alone the way they were living.

"Christ- They almost jailed Wilbur for stealing bread- It was just for him and his brother too.", Phil had said as he stared down at the cup of tea he had made them in his hands. "I had to help them."

The two boys didn't trust the man too much at first, but they quickly grew to him after Phil offered them his home, his food, and his love. 

Techno wasn't sure why he was annoyed as he was at first. Maybe it was all the new scents in the house. It used to be just his and Phil's but now they had Wilbur who would make the air salty whenever he grew bitter with Techno.

"Alphas.", He had heard the man say one day when he woke up and went to the kitchen where him and Phil were already up. "Always so bossy and stuck up. The house already stinks of him-"

"Techno isn't like that.", Phil says with a sigh. "He might be the pack leader, but he isn't like that. You should get to know him."

"The first thing he did was scent you Phil-"

"I don't mind- You scent me and Tommy all the time mate-", Phil says with an amused smile.

"That's different-"

Techno rolled his eyes and left the room.

Tommy was a whole different can of worms.

At first he got on Techno's nerves. The kid would follow him around and ask him questions about his travels, even asking about specific details.

("Phil and I read the letters together- It was so cool how you beat Dream! Did you see his face?")

As much as he hated it at first, he started to get used to the kid's presence. He watched as Techno helped around the farm or practiced his fighting, even cheering on sometimes. Techno couldn't help but be amused by the kid despite how many times he's rolled his eyes.

"Hey!", Tommy laughed as Techno carried him up on his shoulders one day when Phil called them in for dinner.

"I want to be an Alpha like you when I'm older.", Tommy said and Techno blinked.

"Why?", He asked and Tommy shrugged.

"They're always all tall. Dad is strong but he's not tall- And Alphas get to boss the pack around!", Tommy says with a grin. "And they growl and shit and stink up the whole house like Wilbur says-"

"You're insane.", Techno cuts off the kids rambling with a laugh. "I don't boss anyone around. Well- If I do it's because I'm a leader, not an Alpha."

"Whatever you say, big man.", Tommy says with a shrug. "I reckon I'll smell like flowers. Or butterflies."

Maybe the kid was alright.

* * *

Tommy sleeps in Phil's nest most nights, snoring loudly and spreading his limbs to take up space as he slept, always having a leg or arm over the angel. Phil's nest was full of blankets and pillows and scattered feathers that fell loose over the years as he slept. He was also surprised to find one of his old cloaks amongst the mix of blankets but he supposes he was gone for so long that the item helped the man when he missed him. It was a normal thing for a kid to share a nest with the pack Omega and Techno couldn't help but smile a bit at how fast Phil took to accept the kids into their family.

Wilbur started to come along soon enough. The Beta would play on a guitar he had and the strumming notes didn't sound bad at all to Techno's ears. It was an oddly soothing sound, and soon enough the saltiness the sea water smell had when he entered the room started to sail away. He thinks he liked the smell of the sea.

Wilbur was very witty, the man talking more than Tommy himself at times, and as much as everyone would laugh at his antics it made the house livelier.

Sometimes Techno found himself joining in with his dry humor which Wilbur started to take to and laugh at.

Somedays Wilbur would get sad and the sea water smell would lull into the smell that the sea had after a big rain when the storm clouds are just beginning to fade. On days like those he would climb into Phil's nest at nights with Tommy and their dad and just let the Omega hold him as he slept. Techno would try to go easier on him those days. He would crack a joke or wordlessly offer the kid a cup of coffee that he would accept.

"Wanna hear a song I'm working on?", Wilbur asked one day with the guitar in his lap as he looked over at the Piglin. The Piglin shrugged. 

"Sure."

Techno listened in awe as his brother laid out his heart and soul in chords and lyrics.

* * *

It was Tommy's fourteenth birthday when he presented, only two years after Techno had returned home.

It was earlier than normal for someone to present, but Techno much like everyone else in the house couldn't help but smile as the kid screamed his head off.

"What the hell!", Tommy exclaimed as he sat up straight and sniffed around, Phil laughing next to him as they sat in his nest, just woken up from sleep.

"Oh gods- Of course you are-", Phil said in between laughs. Wilbur groans by the doorway and Techno nearly does too. 

The kid smelled like butter freshly churned and lightly salted, and he was an Alpha. 

"You're popcorn Toms!", Wilbur says as he ruffles the kid's hair and Tommy gawks and swats his hands away.

"But what am I? What am I!", Tommy asks not even bothering to hide his growing excitement.

"An Alpha-", Techno says with a grin and the grin that breaks out on Tommy's face is priceless. 

"Oh Phil please-", Tommy says with a laugh as he sees Phil wipe away a few happy tears. Vanilla frosting scent comes off from him but one quick hug from Tommy and he's blanketed with a butter smell as well.

"Two Alphas! They're ganging up on us dad-", Wilbur says but is grinning too. Tommy doesn't bother to hide the fact he's scenting, rubbing his cheek against Phil and Phil laughs and purrs a bit at the action. 

"You really are an Alpha-", He says with a roll of his eyes and Tommy is all grins when he pulls away and the smell of butter surrounds his dad. He nods with a proud look on his face before he looks at his brothers. "You guys next! This is Tommy's house now!"

"Oh you asshole!", Wilbur says with a laugh as he goes over and quickly hugs his brother. Tommy hollers from laughter. "How about I scent you huh?"

"Get one thing straight here- I'm still pack leader-", Techno says with a grin and Tommy rolls his eyes as he scents Wilbur who lets him freely with a mumbled "Just this once-".

"Hmm..That's up for debate yeah?", Tommy says with a laugh. Once he's satisfied with Wilbur he gets up and runs over to Techno and Techno huffs before he picks up the child and allows him to scent him, having to pull away when he tries to only make him smell like butter.

"You're the worst.", Techno says as he sets the child down.

"I can barely smell anyone else in here!", Wilbur says with a snort.

"Are you happy Tommy?", Phil asks with a smile and Tommy laughs.

"Are you kidding me? I won't be short all my life I'm fantastic!", Tommy says as he jumps slightly. Phil gasps in mock hurt but the mumbled "You all are just giants-" is heard by everyone.

Techno looks fondly at his pack. He'd give the world for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more of this AU but well see! Thanks for reading!


End file.
